Phantomhive's What The Hell
by Evangeline Usagi-san
Summary: Three friends end up in the world of Kuroshitsuji. I know there is a lot of stories like this out there, but give this story a chance. I'm not the best with summary's. CielxOC SebastianxOC AloisxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! I know I haven't been updating my other story but, my updating caught up with my writing. Anyway, here is my first Black Butler Fan Fic. I don't know if I got Ciel's and Sebastian's personality right or not. So tell me if I don't get them right. **

Chapter 1

"What kind of shit is going down today," Alice says. JP and I sweat drop. Alice glares and starts growling. I grab Alice by the shoulders and start pulling her back to her seat next to me.

"So sorry about Alice. She's just... well lets just say she doesn't like being referred to as 'cute'," I say.

"All I said is that she looked like one of Elizabeth's dolls," Ciel says. He apparently didn't know what a huge offense this was.

"You wanna die," Alice growls," 'cause that can be arranged."

"Not particularly. I have things to attend to," says Ciel. I see Sebastian smirk. Bastard doesn't know what the hell Alice can do.

"Alice-chan, you can't kill him. It would upset the historical timeline," JP says.

"Wait. Messed up historical timeline equals no history class, right," I say," sweet!" Everyone dead pans. I shrink back.

"Anyway," Ciel says clearly annoyed,"explain in detail how you got here." JP and Alice look at me. I sigh.

"Well, it started this morning," I say.

~_Earlier_~

I was listening to Parallel Hearts while walking to school.

_Hitori de yuku hazu datta mirai wo_

_Kaeru chikara wo-_

"What are you singing," asks JP from behind me. I jump and turn around. JP Skvler was my best-guy-friend. We were Yaoi buddies (don't ask) and we constantly fangirl/boy over it. It was fun.

He was wearing the school uniform for guys. It was the easiest uniform in existence. A white dress shirt with a navy blue tie. JP wore regular jeans but normally you have to wear navy blue pants.

For girls, its a little more complicated. We had to wear a dangerously short skirt. Eh, it wasn't uncomfortable. I've cosplayed Alois Trancy before, so it wasn't too bad. We also had to wear a navy blue blazer with a black dress shirt. Oh, and the pockets were sparkled. Fucking sparkled. I love sparkles, but there's a line. I wear thigh high, black socks with knee hich converse.. My hair was tied back so you could see my midnight blue streaks that connected to the dyed tips.

"Well, JP-san, what do you think." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm gonna guess and say... Parallel Hearts," he says.

"How'd you know," I say. I'm not surprised. He's quite good at guessing.

"Lucky guess," he says. we start walking to school.

~O.o~

When we get to school, we have two minutes until final bell. Praise the lord the classroom was on the first floor or JP and I were screwed. We run to the classroom and find the teacher wasn't there yet. Everybody's talking so I'm pretty sure we can pass Alice without getting caught. You see, Alice is JP and I BFFA(Best Friend For Anime) and she gets pissy if we are late.

"Where do you think your going," Alice says. Crap. We look to see Alice. She's noticeably shorter than JP and I, who were the same height. Her purple tipped black hair was hanging down around her shoulders. Her normally soft brown eyes were filled with annoyance.

"Hi Alice," JP and I say.

"Why are you late," she asks.

"The bell hasn't rung yet, so technically," I say,"we aren't late."

"Hmph. Still, I told you to be here early," Alice says whining.

"You tell us that everyday," JP says sighing. we take our seats, which are in the back. Its convenient because then I can read manga or draw. I normally draw random anime people or clothes. Despite me wanting to be a dancer when I'm older, fashion design is the next best thing.

~O.o~

Since math was my least favorite subject and it was the first class, I drew about seven clothing designs. I pass them to Alice with a note that said _whatcha' think?_

Then, I pull out my iPod and put it on shuffle. Another thing about this class, even though Alice, JP, and I never did the work, we never got in trouble for anything. So, Alice could be sharpening knives and the teacher could care less. We are badass.

The first song I listened to was the Nightcore version of You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring.

I got the note back from JP, as well as my drawings. _Oshare, tomodachi*._ Great! The next song was Party Rock Anthem and I thought, _who the fuck put this on here._ Not saying I don't like the song, its that I need to use my self control so I don't start dancing in the middle of class. Its hard.

I pull out two manga books. One is a Yaoi manga and the other is Black Butler. I couldn't decide which one, so I pass a note to JP. We share manga so I let him have first pick. He picks the Yaoi. Knew it. The Yoai was one of my favorites, Junjou Romantica. But I needed to finish reading Black Butler, I handed him the Yaoi.

~O.o~

"Hey, earth to Evangeline," Alice says poking my cheek. I look up to find everybody leaving.

"Class is over,"Alice says,"we have 10 minutes free time, come on." I get up and grab my bag.

We walk into the hall and JP comes up to us.

"Hey, what took you so long," he asks.

"Eva, here was stuck in, what land today," Alice says.

"19th century London," I say. She should know what time period Black Butler was set in, but yet she isn't that good with dates.

"Okay, whatever," she says. We start, slowly, walking to our next class. I let my thoughts wander a little. But that proves to be dangerous. I curse loudly as I trip over a stupid staircase.

"Shit," I say. Alice laughs while JP helps me up.

"Ya know Alice, Its very mean to laugh at someone when they trip and fall," JP says.

"So sorry," she says with a slight curtsy.

"What were we talking about," I ask.

"Huh? oh, uh, what were we talking about," JP asks. Alice sighs.

"We asked Evangeline if we could come over today," Alice says.

"Yeah sure," I say. My parents don't get home till late, so it was all good.

"Awesome," JP says.

"We have, like, one minute before class," Alice says looking at her watch. Well, damn. We run to class.

~O.o~

When school was over JP, Alice, and I walk to my house. When we get there, the first thing we do is collapse ont eh floor. Its a long way from school back to my house. Then, we go up to my room. Its a fairly small space, with a desk, dresser, and bed with a bedside table. Also, a bookcase to hold all my manga. I didn't put many posters on my walls. All there was, was my Hatsune Miku wall scroll and a mirror. We put our stuff in the corner.

"Wait here. I'm gonna go get coke," I say. They nod.

When I get back, they, basically, pulled out every cosplay outfit I've ever worn. I sigh.

"Why do you insist on looking at my cosplays _every time_ you come over," I say. They jump and look at me.

"You sound like Sebastian," JP says. I hit him upside the head.

"No, I don't," I say,"never have never will." They shrug.

"Hey, where's the speakers," Alice asks.

"Over there," I point to the window seat,"why?"

"I just want to listen to Linkin Park," she says," have you heard their new album?"

"Hell to the yeah," I say. I grab the CD from the shelf above my dresser and put it in the cd player. As the song first starts playing, I notice that I'm super tired. That's when everything goes black.

~_Present Time_~

"That still doesn't explain how you got here," Sebastian says. I send him a glare.

"Well, the way I'm going to explain, only Alice and JP will understand," I say folding my arms over my chest and lean back," you know the girl who sits in the corner during lunch?"

"Emily? Yeah," JP says,"the girl's creepy as fuck."

"Yeah her. Well I kinda, sorts, maybe, paid her to send us here," I say my voice fading out.

"WHAT!?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to be in our favorite anime! Its kind of cool if you think about it," I say. That got me a bruise on my jaw. Ciel's eye widened.

"You need to tell us first," Alice shouts.

"What are you talking about? I thought you would _love_ to see Ciel," I say in a low, mocking voice. Another bruise.

"S-shut up," Alice blushes.

"Okay. we know who the violent one is," Ciel says," you three can stay here. If you can work." (Cue Alice's spasms)

"Omigod! We-" Alice starts before JP covers her mouth.

"If you will follow me, I will show you where you will be staying," Sebastian says. We nod and grab our respective bags that came us. Which basically means we only have our electronics, which fine by me.

"Do we get wi-fi here," I ask taking out my phone.

"Evangeline, its 19th century London," JP says," do you think they have wi-fi?"

"I'll take that as a no," I say.

When we get to our room, I think Sebastian had quite enough of our electronic quibbles.

"Here is your room," he says opening a door. I almost have a heart attack. Its gorgeous in there! Three beds with mahogany bed frames. The rest was pretty plane, but beautiful.

"Well, I'll take my leave now," Sebastian says turning to leave.

"Thank you," we say as he leaves.

**A/N Okay that's all. R&R. Ask questions. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is to prove to MOmo-chan that people will like this story. If they do. **


	2. Chapter 2: Robyn and Alois

**A/N 'Sup! Thank you Ryuu Lockheart for reviewing! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Anyway, I forgot to explain a few things. Yes, JP is gay but he is really nice. Alice/Abyss is MOmo-chan. I know her name in this is from Pandora Hearts, but this is NOT a cross over. She is also is my protector in this story. Sort like my butler by she isn't. So on with Chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

We put our bags down and Alice falls on to the bed.

"Oh~ Its so plush," she says lazily. I roll my eyes.

"Alice, get up," JP says. I walk over to the medium size wardrobe and open it. I wander if Narnia's in here... Anyway, it was fully of dresses. I assume the other one is full of something else, but I'm focused on this one. I get an evil plane. Alice seemed to notice my evil grin.

"Back away from the dresses," Alice says. She knows damn well that I'm like Lizzie when it comes to dresses. "I'm not wearing one!"

"Hate to break it to you," JP says," but your already wearing one." Alice looks down at what she's wearing. Its a black and white dress. Its an off the shoulder dress with white fabric bordering the chest. It had satin ribbons criss-crossing up to her neck. The skirt was black with white lace bordering the edge.

"Crap!" Alice says," How come Eva gets a badass coat and I don't!?" I had a coat that reached my ankles. It was sort of like Kaname Kuran's but it had gold chains going across the chest and linking to the buttons on the right. It was pure black.

"Because they universe knows that you look good in dresses Alice," I say.

About 15 seconds later, we hear a slam and a scream. This ought to be good. We peer out the door to see a girl running for her life. A few seconds later a blonde boy runs past. Alice, JP, and I all sweat drop. We know who the blonde is. The girl comes tearing back down the hall again. She spots us and runs in to the room, slamming it closed. And leaving us out side of it.

"Really!?" Alice says annoyed," let us back in." The girl opens the door and once we are back inside she slams it closed again. I finally get a good look at her. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown-green eyes. I know her.

"What the hell Robyn," Alice says.

"What happened," JP asks.

"Want to know what happened? Crazy blonde whore is what happened," Robyn says," is there a dead bolt on this door." Someone knocks on the door and we all tense. I wave Robyn from the door.

"Who is it," I say.

"Sebastian." I open the door to let the butler in.

"Young master would like to kow what all the noise is," Sebastian says.

"I'm sorry," Robyn says. She takes a step back when Sebastian looks at her. I think its the eyes.

"She was running from Trancy," JP says. Then the door opens. Speak of the devil. I notice Robyn stiffen.

"Robyn, there you are," Alois says. Alois takes a step towards Robyn and she takes a step back. Step forward and step back. About five more steps each, I put myself in between Alois and Robyn.

Alice's POV

What the hell was she thinking!?

"Eva, what are you doing," I ask. Evangeline gives me a look. I determination in her dark blue eyes. Shit. Evangeline puts her hands in her coat pockets. Alois and Robyn both are surprised. Hell, I am. She's normally quite, doesn't do much. I do know one thing. If Alois and Eva are going to have a staring contest, Eva has already won. She may seem happy and wouldn't hurt anybody (Sort of like a hippie) but, when it comes to her friends all hell breaks loose. Beware her glare. Its like she's trying to freeze you from the inside out.

"Excuse me, but who are you and get out of the way," Alois says. Evangeline smirks.

"The name's Evangeline," she says," and no. I won't get out of the way." She stands straighter. Now she's taller then Alois. I notice Eva grab something in her pocket. I look at JP and nod. While Alois and Eva are having a glaring contest, JP and I quietly walk to Robyn and tap her shoulder. She jumps and looks at us. We wave for her to follow us. We start walking ninja like towards the door. Sebastian probably thinks we're weird. Don't blame him. JP's about to open the door when Claude opens it from the other side. We freeze. Oh shit. He does exist.

"There you are, Lady Robyn," Claude says. Alois and Eva look over at us.

"So you tried to escape," Alois says walking over to Robyn. Robyn whimpers. Alois raises his hand to slap her but it never comes. I had my eyes closed. The hell.

"Abyss," Evangeline says,"go!" Aaaw yeah, bitches!

I grab Alois's arm and flip him over my head. JP gives Evangeline a disapproving look. Like she cares. I surprised Claude hasn't done anything yet. I grab Alois again and throw towards the wall.

"Claude!" Alois shouts. Claude, using the demon power I know he has, quickly catches Alois before the he hits the wall. Damn.

" Abyss, you can stop now," Eva says,"next time Trancy it will be more brutal than that."

"If you mind me asking, is lady Alice some sort of supernatural thing," Sebastian asks. He's obviously impressed by my awesomeness.

"You could say that," Evangeline says," she's more of my protector. I just have to call her Abyss and give an order and that happens. Pretty cool huh?"

" You could say that," Sebastian says.

"Evangeline Vasquez!" JP says. Eva glares at him. Oh this is just too good!

"Woah! What did you call me," Eva intensifies her glare.

"You heard me,"JP says. He is way too bold. Evangeline tackles him.

" I told you to _never _use my last name, bastard," she yells. She starts punching him in the gut.

"Sebastian, what is going on," Ciel says. Where the fuck did he materialize from?

"It seems that lady Evangeline doesn't like her last name," Sebastian says.

"No shit," I say," hey, Eva, look what I have." I hold up her phone. She looks at me. In 2 seconds flat she's glued to it. She looks at JP and hisses at him.

"And that is how you deal with her," I say.

**A/N R&R! Questions? Just ask!**


	3. Chapter 3:What The Hell?

**A/N Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Listening to Diaura really motivates you to type faster. In this chapter you see a somewhat darker side to Evangeline, but she's still the same. Thanks for the reviews. Upon a very convincing review from my dear friend Patrina The Dauntless, i have put William T. Spears in this. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Sadly...**

Chapter 3: What the hell!?

"So what was with all the noise," Ciel asks with annoyance practically dripping from his words. Robyn shy's back.

"I'm really sorry," she says quickly," I didn't mean to bother you."

"We wouldn't have bothered Ciel if you hadn't run away," Alois mutters.

"I ran because you had weapons," Robyn says. I don't blame her.

"I wasn't going to use them," Alois shoots back. I notice Alois is leaning against a wall. I wonder... within 5 seconds a knife is stuck in the wall next to his head. Perfect.

"W-what the..."he stutters. I smirk. Everyone looks at me. I look back at them.

"What? Someone's gotta do somethin' at some point," I say," and you. You don't talk to my friends like that." He nods slightly in fear. I'm very pleased.

"That's my Eva-chan!" Alice hugs me.

"What did say about touching me," I say. Alice backs away.

"Back to the matter at hand. Miss Robyn can stay if she can work," Ciel says. Robyn smiles.

"I don't get a say at all," Alois says in disbelief.

"Of course you don't," I say.

"Why not," he says. I walk up to him, my coat slightly blowing behind me.

"Because your annoying and can't decide shit," I say crossing my arms over my chest and leaning towards his face. I'm way taller than Alois and its sort of amusing. Suddenly there's a scream. I pull my knife out of the wall and spin around to find a shit load of red. Damn tha'ts a lot of red.

"BASSIE!" Shit. Run Sebastian! Finally Grell Sutcliff comes into focus and I see Robyn curled up into a puny little ball. Alice and JP look totally unfazed.

"Oh Bassie! I've missed you so much," Grell says trying to glomp Sebastian. Oh this is funny. You can see Sebastian shoot Alice, JP, and me a look saying don't-laugh-or-I-kill-you. If Sebastian can give a look like that.

"Hello, who are you people," Grell says looking from me to my friends.

"I'm Alice," Alice introduces," this is Evangeline V-"glare"-,JP Skvler, and Robyn." Grell sort gets a his creeper smile on. I'm scared now.

"Its nice to meet you,"Grell says,"I am Grell Sutcliff!"

"Its nice to meet you," Alice and Robyn say.

"Grell, why are you here," Ciel says, most likely more annoyed than before. Just in case I going to make sure I'm not here when shit goes down.

"I'm gonna go now," I say. I start walking towards the door and Alice quickly follows behind me.

"Oh hell no! Where do you think your going," Alois says. I turn and look at him.

"Well, if you must know," I say sarcastically," I'm going to change clothes. And Alice is too." I walk away then. Alice and I wander down the hallway until we get to the room that we are staying in. I walk in and immediately feel calmer now that Trancy is far away. Truth be told, Alois Trancy is my favorite Black Butler character.

"Did you leave so you weren't there when shit went down,"Alice asks. Damn she's good. I nod.

"But I also want to change clothes." She slightly nods. I open the wardrobe and grab a black dress for Alice. Its red, with black trim across the three layered skirt. It has long sleeves that fan out at the end with black trim. Its knee length. The three black buttons are attached to thin black ribbons going across the front. I turn to her and hand the dress to her.

"Put this on," I say.

"Hell to the no," she replies sounding the tiniest bit ghetto. I sigh.

"Alice put this on or I swear I will put it on you myself," I say a little darker than intended. She quickly takes the dress and scampers of to the bathroom to change. I go to my bag and pull out what I'm going to wear. This is going to be funny.

~O.o~

Alice and I walk back to where everyone else is. Alice is holding in laughter, as well as me. This is going to be epic. When we get to the room, Alice keeps a straight face. We walk in and the first thing I notice is Alois looking at me like I'm a ghost. Everyone, minus JP and Robyn, are surprised that I'm dressed exactly like Alois. Booty shorts and everything. We could pass for twins if it wasn't for our height.

"W-what the hell," Alois stutters. I smirk. Oh this is to much fun. Ciel looks the tiniest bit amused. Its hard for me to keep a straight face. "What the hell are you wearing!?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm you and you are me," I state, sticking my tongue out at him. Hee.

"I-I..." And this, ladies and gentleman, is a very stunned Alois Trancy. My work here is done. After a minute or two, Alois stalks off. One down, one to go.

"Where ever did you get that outfit,"Ciel asks.

"You'd be surprised what I can get where we come from," I say. Alice smirks. JP looks so tired and Robyn is distracted. By what, I don't know nor do I care. Suddenly, William decides he's gonna pop up. We all jump, except for Sebastian of course.

"Will!" Grell shrieks. I think I've just gone deaf. Dear lord.

"Grell, you have work to be done," Will says like he's all that and a bag of chips.

"But, Will," Grell whines. Time to get rid of the strawberry.

"GET THE HELL OUT," I shout. Everyone turns to look at my. I put on my coldest glare I can muster and shoot it in Grell's direction. Cosplaying Alois really adds effect. Grell scampers of with Will.

"Well, my work here is done," I say and leave to change into something different. Everyone just stares at me as I leave. Especially Alice, JP, and Robyn. I guess they aren't used to the dark side of Evangeline Vasquez. This is what happens when I actually meet Alois Trancy. I go quite dark.

Good God I sound way too British.

**A/N Not my best work, but I tried. R&R. I appreciate it alot. **


	4. Trying To Get Alice To Wear A Gown

**A/N Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its been hectic around where I am. My best friend has a disease, so I'm worried sick about her. Also, to Trina the Dauntless. Yes _I_ get to throw the knife because its _my_ story. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, especially from Trina the Dauntless. She's my friend from school and to know someone who reads my stories is just great. So thank you Trina! I might be posting a new story. Its also going to be Kuroshitsuji. I think that Kuroshitsuji is just my thing. Its easiest to write about as well. I recently finished season one and started season two so yeah my stories will be better! Yay!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.  
**

Chapter 4: Trying To Get Alice To Wear A Gown

~Alice's POV~

After Evangeline got rid of the annoyances, it was quiet. I don't like quiet, with a passion. Quiet is my enemy. I guess Evangeline is a mind reader because she gave the shut-up-and-deal look. Which means I can't make noise. Damn...

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I need to change into something different," Eva says,"at least something that's different than this."

"I'm just going to follow whatever she says," I say and follow Eva.

After we change clothing(I finally can wear jeans!) we head back to Ciel's study where JP has not moved one inch. I'm surprised. Normally he wouldn't be able to sit still while in the same room as a smexy demon butler and an adorable little shota! I know I wouldn't!

Anyway, Evangeline changed into something that she would normally wear. The thing is, she may or may not have similar clothing choices as Trancy. She's wearing midnight blue booty shorts, thigh high black socks, knee high blue converse, a _really _low cut midnight blue top(not unusual...hooker), and a long black coat. Just goes to show you what anime does to your wardrobe...

I, on the other hand, was wearing a purple shirt,with a black blazer, purple converse, and black skinny jeans. I look fabulous! Oh dear lord, I sound like Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I need to not watch that anymore.

"Ponies!?" Evangeline says out of no where. Shit, I guess she can read minds...

"No, no ponies," I say. Eva looks crestfallen that there were no ponies. Oh I'm going to regret this.

"Hey, how about after lunch we hooked up some wi-fi in this place and watch some episodes of ponies?" You should have seen her face. She looked like Tena from Tena On S-Strings when she got Dango.

"Really!?" I nod. She squeals and everyone loses their hearing.

~Evangeline's POV~

"So, Ciel,"JP says," was there something you wanted to inform us of?"

" Ah yes," Ciel says,"I have decided to host a party here." Alice and I anime fell. Ciel, _THE_ Ciel Phantomhive, has decided to _HOST _a party!? What has 19th century London come to!?

"Oh don't look so surprised you two," JP says. We just stare at him. He doesn't know the pain _I_ have to go through. Trying to get Alice to wear a full on gown is a pain in the ass! A knee length dress is one thing. Out of no where, Alice starts laughing. We all stare at her like she's crazy.(Minus Sebastian. I don't think he has never done that.)

"A-Alice...are you okay," I ask. She just keeps laughing.

"Sorry," she says,"but there is no way I'm wearing a dress to a party. Back where we come from, we wear either booty shorts or jeans. Unless your a hooker. That's a different story." Okay, there is only one way that she'll wear one.

"Alice," I say," may I speak to you outside?" She nods and follows me out of the study.

"Listen here, munchkin," I say sternly,"either you wear a dress or no Diaura for 2 months." Her eyes became saucers. I nod.

"Y-y-you wouldn't d-dare."

"Oh, but I do dare." Alice sighs.

"...Fine."

"Good girl," I walk back into the study. " She'll wear a dress." I sit down next to JP.

"Did you threaten to not let her listen to Diaura,"JP asks knowingly. I nod.

"And it worked," I say. I feel Light Yagami right now. All I need is a Death Note and a Ryuk(?) and I'm going to the most epic bitch ever. On second thought, giving me a Death Note would be a very bad idea...

"So when is this party," I ask.

"In 4 days," Ciel says. JP and I nod. Alice sighs.

"Well, then," I say,"do you need any help preparing?" JP looks at me.

"Oh dear god. What just happened," JP asks.

"What?"

"You, Evangeline, just volunteered for something."

"So?"

"So,"JP says,"you never do that." I shrug.

"I just did," I say," deal." With that I went to go find out what gown/dress Alice should wear. If I can't find one within the room I'll just make one. I already saw the dress was gong to wear. I scanned the wardrobe for an Alice-y dress. Nothing at all. Fine then, I'll just make one. And I had the perfect idea for it.

It would be black and red. It would be floor length, with three tiers each edged in black ribbon. The top would be like a corset in the front with a frilly black lace behind the ribbons and more lace bordering the side where the ribbons were attached. At the top of the dress there would be a black satin bow and the sleeves would be long and flare out and the wrist. I was a genius. All I need now is some fabric and I can start. I'm known by all my anime friends to be the fastest person to make cosplay. I learned from my older sister. But I'm lazy when it comes to actually making cosplay. I'm like my sister. So normally I whip up a cosplay which looks like it took me forever to make(which knowing me, it probably did) when it only took me three days to actually make.

I was going to wear a midnight blue dress. I've read too many Fan Fics that have the main female character wearing a deep sea green dress. This is going to be different.

"JP!" JP comes running in.

"What happened!? Who died!?" I glare at him. "Sorry, touchy subject."

"I need red fabric, preferably silk, and black trim," I say.

"Why do you need that," JP says. Boys...

"I'm making Alice a dress," I say.

"Why?"

"Don't question my actions."

"Alright. Well, how do you assume I am supposed to obtain these items?"

"Just go into town. Easy."

"I am not going to go into town just because you want to cosplay," JP sighs.

"Look here, smartass. This is the only way to get Alice to wear a dress. She has to think its a cosplay," I say. Its the only way besides threatening to not let her listen to Diaura.

"Uh huh. How exactly are you going to get here to think that. She's smarter than both of us,"JP says. I hit him upside the head.

"I haven't figured it out yet,"I say. Lets just hope that she will listen.

~O.o~

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. JP...With a spork. I guess I should tell you what happened. Well, I _finally_ got him to get off his fat ass to get me fabric. Took me and hour and a half...Anyway, when he came back guess who he brought with him? If you said Alois fucking Trancy you would be correct. I thought he was going to, like, just die somewhere, I don't know! He might as well or I'm going to kill him. So at the moment, I am currently trying very hard(truly) not to go on a murdering spree.

"What are you doing," Alois asks for the fifth time in an hour. I've chosen to ignore him. Its not working.

"I'm sewing a dress for Alice," I finally say in defeat.

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Its not an answer." If I bitch slap you will that be an answer?

"I don't give a flying fuck"I say and pin the fabric to the makeshift pattern.

"Can't you try to watch your language around a noble," Alois complains.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Lord have mercy on his annoying blonde soul. "Why don't you go annoy Ciel or something and not bother me." I pin another piece.

"I don't want to. Your fun to annoy." Another piece.

" Ten points for Gryffindor." Or Slytherin in this case.

"What's 'Gryffindor'?"

"Something from a book."

"Which book?"

"One from my time where you are only a character on a show,"I mutter. I say louder,"Its called Harry Potter. It is not written or published yet because its not from this time." I pin the last piece. I'm hungry.

"Oh." The door opens. Who came to save me!? Alice!

"Oh my god am I glad to see you," I say. Alice takes one look at what I'm doing then at Alois and walks away. Wait take me with you! Damn...

"What was that all about," Alois asks.

"Hell if I know." I need some music. Stat.

I walk over to my bag and take out my portable speakers which I take with me everywhere and my iPod. I put my iPod on shuffle and Lacrimosa* starts playing. Isn't that ironic...Whatever. I have to finish this dress. I start lowly singing along. Alice keeps trying to get me to stop doing that but i don't listen.

_kurayami no naka de mutsumi au_

_zetsubou to mirai wo_

_kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari_

_tsumetaku terashiteta_

_kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni_

_aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku_

Alois looks at me funny, but keeps his mouth shut. The long notes make my voice louder.

_Lacrimosa_

_tooku kudakete kieta_

_mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai_

_hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite_

_yogoreta kokoro ni_

_namida ga ochite kuru made_

I sense another presence within the room. I sew one of the sleeves.

_maboroshi no basha wa yami wo wake_

_hikari no aru hou he_

_yume to iu wana ga bokutachi wo_

_homura he izanau_

_sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa_

_donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai_

_Lacrimosa..._

Two more presences. Total 4. And half of the sleeve finished.

_bokura wa moesakaru takigi tonari _

_itsuka sono sora wo yaki tsuku sou_

One sleeve finished...

_Lacrimosa_

_koko ni umarete ochita_

_chi nureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai_

_yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite_

_yogoreta chijou de_

_namida no hibi wo kazoete_

As the song slowly fades, applause starts. I jump slightly and look up from my sewing. There's Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, Mey-rin, Bardroy, Finni, Alice, and JP. When they all appeared I don't know.

"Your a wonderful singer Miss Evangeline," Finni complements. I blush slightly.

"Thank you," I reply. I'm always shy in these situations. Its just very uncomfortable.

"That's our Eva-chan," JP and Alice say.

"Truly splendid," Ciel says.

"That was great Evangeline." Alois glomps me. Alice giggles at the sight of me blushing while being glomped by Alois. I shoot her a glare but it backfires. Alice starts rolling on the floor laughing. I'm going to kill her later.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: I Have To Do What?

**A/N HERE PATRINA! HAPPY DAMMIT! Gomen, my friend has been pestering me about updating. The song that is in the chapter is very dramatic and sad. So just to get a feel of how its sung go on youtube and put in the title. I know Patrina is going to rip my head off and put it on a silver platter for putting that song in it, but I told her that she might not like the chapter.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Diaura and their very sad song that makes me cry everytime I listen to it.**

Chapter 5: I Have To Do What?

~Alice's POV~

"Stop laughing dammit," Evangeline says. I don't listen. I keep on laughing like an idiot.

"Miss Evangeline, may I inquire where you learned to sing so beautifully," Sebastian asks Eva. Eva's blush deepens by five more shades of red.

"U-uh...I guess y-you could say I-I'm self t-taught," Evangeline stutters.

"Self taught," Alois says. Eva nods. "For someone self taught your very good."

"Thank you." Evangeline slightly bows her head.

"Hey, Eva-chan," I say. Evangeline turns to me and glares. "Why don't you sing another song." Her glare deepens.

"It depends," she says icily.

"Oh do sing again," Alois insists. Evangeline sighs.

"Fine," She complies,"what should I sing?" The most brilliant idea came to me then.

"Oh I know," I say. Evangeline glares daggers at me. She must know what I'm thinking. I wave her over and whisper in her ear.

"And exactly why _that _one?" I can just feel the daggers embedding them selves in my body.

"Because _that _one shows how well you can sing," I explain non-nonchalantly. Eva sighs and walks over to JP and whispers something to him. He nods and turns to everyone else in the room. Just as he was about to speak Robyn walks in.

"Why is everyone in here," she asks.

"Evangeline is going to sing," JP says.

"Really!?" JP nods.

"Now she wants to make this sort of like a show, so can I have everyone please exit the room," JP says with a smile. Every exits, including me.

~_Evangeline's POV_~

Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah, I was too shy to say no. Stupid me. Very stupid me. Oh well, might as well get on with it.

I had on black lace arm gloves that came up just above my elbow, and a short sleeved, white thigh length coat. I pulled up the neck of the black tank top I was wearing and pulled down my white shorts. Black knee socks were sort of hidden behind knee high white converse.

Sighing, I leave the room and head the where ever the rest of them were.

Upon arriving, I was greeted with Alice's face trying not to giggle. This was her fucking idea...I do not want to hear a peep out of her tiny as hell mouth.

"Evangeline, have fun," Alice says smirking. I shoot her a glare. I mouth _fuck you_ at her and ready my self to start singing. Damn everyone in the household is fucking here.

_**Mou kono mama nemuri ni ochite shimaeba**_

_**Sou sasayaku you na tomoshibi, hakanaku yurameku**_

_**Anata na inochi to hikikaeru you ni**_

_**Kurikaesareru rinne no uzu wo tadayou**_

_**Sono me wo tojite omoikaeshite**_

_**Ataerareta inochi (no) subete ni yuushuu wa nai**_

_**Sore sae hito wa wasurete shimau**_

_**Sore zore ni michi wa chigae domo onaji toki wo iki,**_

_**Onaji toki ni mayoi sore zore no kotae (wo) sagasu no.**_

_**Doushite hito wa naze yasashiku moroku**_

_**Aishite nakushite sore demo ai suru no**_

_**Sono me wo akete utsukushii sekai**_

_**Kesenu kako mo mienu [ashita] mo seoi nagara**_

_**Tada mae ni susumu shika dekinai**_

_**Dare mo ga itami to tomo ni ari, dakara koso**_

_**Shiawase ya yorokobi to iu kanjou ga aru no deshou.**_

_**Mou kono mama nemuri ni ochiteiku**_

_**Doushite hito wa naze yashiku moroku**_

_**Aishite nakushite sore demo aishite**_

_**Todoite todoite kono te wo tsukande**_

_**Bokura wa subete onaji no dakara**_

When I finished singing, I close my eyes and try stop the tears that want to flow so badly. That song always gets to me.

"What song was that," one of them asks.

"Zangetsu no Tomoshibi by Diaura," I say without opening my eyes. Silence. Then slowly applause starts. I open my eyes and look at them.

"You actually did it without bursting out crying," Alice says and glomps me.

"Yeah."

**A/N R&R**


End file.
